


Amazing Technology

by the_goofball



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, Out of Character, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_goofball/pseuds/the_goofball
Summary: Has anyone ever counted, how often Sam says something along the line of ‘amazing technology’?





	Amazing Technology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vienne_la_nuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vienne_la_nuit/gifts).



> Just some little fluff that popped into my mind while re-watching SG1 and which I had to get out of my system before continuing with the piece I actually wanted to write.  
> Since I sorely blame a single person for my current obsession, I dedicate this piece to vienne_la_nuit.
> 
> I apologize if someone else already had this idea. I’m not that deeply into the SG1 fandom that I’ve really read anything. I’m just obsessing with gifs and trying to write PWP.
> 
> Oh, and I own nothing of Stargate - well, except the DVDs.

 

 

Sam looked up from the wrapped package that Janet was holding out to her. "What is it?"

Janet cocked her head. "A gift."

A bright smile spread across Sam's face. "You got me a gift?” She took the package. “You didn't have to."

"I know that. But I wanted to," Janet said. "And it's not completely selfless either. I thought it's something we could enjoy together."

"Oh?" Now Sam was even more curious about the content of the package and studied it thoughtfully.

"Are you going to keep guessing what it is or will you eventually open it?" Janet's voice was laced with amusement.

Sam gave Janet a quick grin and then started to peel off the first of the sticky tape.

"Why am I not surprised that you're one of the people who try not to damage the paper while unwrapping?"

"Probably because you've known me for years," Sam answered with a slight smile while peeling off another stripe.

"Maybe. Even though I'd say that I've really gotten to know you in the last six months," Janet said. "And that you're not only curious, meticulous and persevering when it comes to work."

Sam lifted her head and looked at Janet who was watching her with a smile. "We've been friends before that."

Janet's smile deepened. "True," she agreed. "But we didn't have sex before." Janet leaned closer. "And I _really_ appreciate these attributes about you in that area as well."

Janet's lips brushed against Sam's, and Sam lifted a hand. But before Sam could deepen the kiss, Janet moved back again.

Sam stroked Janet's cheek softly. "I can't imagine anyone not being curious about you," she said. "I know I am. And I really enjoy exploring you and what we do together."

Janet took Sam's hand and pressed a kiss into the palm. "I know. And that's something else I love about you," Janet said. "That you have no qualms about showing and telling me this repeatedly." Janet squeezed Sam's hand softly, then gestured to the package. "Now open it."

"Yes, ma'am," Sam quipped and then quickly - but still carefully - finished opening the package. After lifting the lid, Sam picked up the-

"What is it?" Sam saw that it had to be some sort of gadget since there were buttons on it. But otherwise she had no idea. It was about as long as Sam’s hand, made of plastic and lay well in her hand when she closed her fingers around it. There was protrusion at one end with a silicon attachment on it.

"A sex toy," Janet answered and Sam lifted her gaze in surprise.

"But opposed to vibrators it works with pressure waves rather than vibrations."

"Really?" Sam turned the toy in her hand to where she had seen the opening in the softer part. "Let me guess, this is where the waves come out, therefore that's supposed to go over the clit."

"Yeah."

"Is it charged?" Sam already pushed the single button, instinctively assuming that the rocker switch was for another purpose.

"Of course, it is," Janet replied despite the soft noise that was coming from the gadget.

Sam grinned. "Of course," she repeated and then pressed the softer part of the toy onto her palm. Soft pulses throbbed against her skin.

"You can change the intensity and interval of the pulses," Janet said, confirming Sam's intuition.

"They claim that unlike with a vibrator and the direct stimulation through it, a clit won't get as easily oversensitive," Janet continued her explanation. "Thus, allowing for longer periods of enjoyment and multiple orgasms."

"Oh!" Curiously, Sam played with the settings, changing the intensity and the pulses became stronger. "What an amaz-"

"Don't!"

Sam looked up.

"Do you have any idea how often you say something about amazing pieces of technology?"

Sam felt heat crawl up her neck and into her cheeks. "I do?" She took the toy away from her palm and turned it off.

"Yeah, you do."

"I... I'm-"

"Sam?" Fingers touched Sam's chin and she turned her head to look at Janet. "I’m sorry. It's just... it reminded me of the Goa'uld and the ancients." Janet smiled wryly. "And that's not exactly what I had in mind for this moment."

Sam put the toy down and took Janet's hand in her own. "Okay, so what exactly did you have in mind?" She asked, rubbing her thumb across Janet's palm.

Janet's smile broadened, then she moved to sit onto Sam's lap. "I don't know about _exactly_ ," Janet said and with the tip of her fingers traced along Sam's jaw line. "But I can tell you it involved you and me, being naked, a bed, gloves... the likes," she added, her voice dropping to a low murmur.

Sam inhaled deeply, savoring the electric like buzz Janet's words and touch had caused and which was intensified by the sensuality in Janet's eyes.

"I think, I'd like this," Sam said softly and bend her head towards Janet. "I'd like that a lot."

 

*

 

Sam sighed contentedly. Her pulse and breathing had finally returned to normal and she was filled with a satisfied laziness.

Janet beside her sighed as well and snuggled closer.

"You have no idea-" Sam rasped, then cleared her throat and licked her parched lips. "Wow, no voice left here."

Janet lifted her head from Sam's shoulder and looked at her. "Yes?"

Sam chuckled at the smug expression in Janet's face. "What I wanted to say..." Sam tried her best to look earnest but she could feel her mouth quiver.

Janet seemed to notice as well and narrowed her eyes slightly - which didn't help to contain the laughter.

"I really enjoy having sex with you," Sam finally said. "With or without an amazing piece of human technology," she finished and let the laughter burst free as Janet tackled her.

 

The End


End file.
